Bella Black and the GOblet of Fire
by monsterlover504
Summary: What if Bella was only pretending to love dearest Eddie in New Moon? She has a hidden life away form the Cullens. She can do everything the Cullens can do and more. What if she was not human nor vampire? what if she was a witch or more than a witch?


My name is Melissa Isabella Black. I was born on July 29 to Sirus and Brianna Black. I have 3 best friends named Hermione Jean Granger, Ronald Weasely, and Harry James Potter and together we known to the students of Hogwarts "the golden gang" or to our world the chosen ones". We have different powers than other witches and wizards. We can read minds, be immortal, have immortal beauty, strength, speed, have excellent senses and eyesight, we don't have to breathe, eat human food and digest human food, quick reflexes, can choose to sleep or not, have kids, and look like humans. We are all soul bonded, which means if one us are hurt,dead,or emotions are strong enough we can feel them. Us four are like soul mates but no all the way. The soul mates couples are harry and I and Hermione and Ron. We would do anything for each other if we don't have the four of together all hell will break loose. We all are like a family we have known each other since the dark lord killed my mom, Harry's parents, and Hermione's parents. And this my story of my life.

CHAPTER 1

I'm on my way back to Charlie's house from the forest after Edwerido (Edward) Cullen dragged me into the damn forest to dump me. He could have been nicer and did it in front of the house but Noooo he had drag me into the forest and do it. I can feel bond between us chosen ones telling me that they miss me. It's like a burning in my chest and when I'm near the others it burns less until we all hug. When I get to the house the light are on and I can hear Charlie watching a football game. The Cullen's think that Charlie's my dad but Charlie is really my best friend's brother. _Charlie_ I said from the kitchen. He grumbled from his chair in the living room. _Can you contact Dumbledore and ask if I can go back home _I said in my British accent. That got his attention and he turned to me and said_ what about that vampire you "love" _he said in quotes. I rolled my eyes and said _he "broke up" with me in the forest like an hour ago._ _ What _he said through his gritted teeth. _Yeah_ I said in a matter of fact voice. OK_ I'll send a letter you go change back_ he said. I walked the stairs to my room and started packing. (**I was sent to forks for my protection so I don't have my wand**) I put all my 'Bella swan' clothes back in the closet and put in my suitcases my 'Izzy' clothes. I put in my black skinny jeans and my stripped t-shirt, ray bans, mini jacket, and some rocker boots. I ran downstairs and I saw Charlie waiting on me so we can go. _ Charlie can you change me back_ he smiled and nodded. He pulled out his wand and I changed back to my original self. My brown hair turned ebony black, my eyes turned the lightest blue ever with red specks in them, my cheekbones got higher, my lips turned by even, my boobs went from A to a full DD , my stomach got toner, my height changed from 5'4 to 5'7, and I got a little darker. I looked like a freaking super model. I smiled and look at Charlie and he smiled and grabbed my arm and my bag._ Ready to go home_ Charlie said. I looked at him and said with clarity _yeah._ And we disappeared from forks to Dumbledore's office.

Harry P.o.v

Hermione, Ron, and I were sitting in the common room of our house late at night. When we heard the door open to the common room. We all turned and saw the last person we expected. The person that can make my heart do flips. The heart of this group. Melissa Isabella Black. We all smirked; this is going to be a great 4th year at Hogwarts.

Melissa Pov

I'm on my way to the common room Harry, Ron, Hermione and I share near Dumbledore's office from returning to school. I got to the gargoyles and said _blood pops. _. The gargoyles jumped out of the way. I can now hear some of the music the others play when we miss the others. I opened the door and was almost killed because of the hugs they gave me. _ Isa, belly, bells _was shouted. In this hug I feel so complete, with the people I love in it. (**Isa is what Hermione called me, belly is what Ron called, bells is what harry called me). **_ What _I say as I can breathe again. _We miss you so much _Ron yelled. I smirk and sit on Harry's lap. _ I miss me too _I said in a whisper. _Why you said that _Hermione said. Well….** (Insert the events from twilight and new moon). **I took a unnecessary deep breath and looked at them. _He left you in the woods, that bastard, I am going to kill him_ was heard this time. _Yea it's not like I love him are something but I felt sorry for him because he stayed asking me out. _I said in a werided out voice. Suddenly I was hit with a vision. ** Vision ** D_umbledore asking the Cullen's to come protect us in school and that all decided yes **vision end. _I smirked and hissed all eyes came to me._ What did you see?_everybody said _The Cullen's are coming to Hogwarts. _Everybody paused for a minute and then Hermione smiled innocently at me. From the bond we have, I knew she wasn't all innocent. I got all freighted with her like this. _ I have a plan for the Cullen's _we all looked at looked at each other and nodded slowly. _Well it goes like this..._

Edward's Pov

It's been two months since I left the love of my life in the forest. I didn't want to do it but I had to. I wanted her to have a normal human life. To have a chance to marry a human man, have kids, do normal things, and be safe from the supernatural world. The family had a hard time leaving especially Emmett, Alice, and Esme. Emmett, Alice, jasper, and Rosalie lost a sister. Esme and Carlisle lost a daughter to take care of. And I lost a soul mate. Everybody changed since that day. Carlisle spends all day humanly possible at work. Esme just stays in her room crying or she's cleaning at already clean house. Rosalie doesn't like in a mirror anymore or fix her cars. Emmett doesn't play video games anymore or movies, all he does is sit on the sofa with rose and watch shows about blushing girls and cry. Jasper is still guilty for almost killing Bella for her blood so he just sits on the sofa and stare at the wall. Alice is just sad, she doesn't go shopping anymore, and she wears clothes she already has. And I'm the worst; I sit on my piano and play songs from when I was with Bella. But one day that all changed. We all were in the living room on the sofa doing nothing when Alice was hit with a vision. ** Vision**_ A man with a big white beard, moon shaped glasses, and a long robe on coming from the fireplace in two minutes. **end vision. _We explained the vision and at exactly two minutes the man came through the fire place _"Hello my friend Carlisle" "Hello Albus" "I need you to come to my school and protect some student there" "Who are these children Albus" "They are Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasely, and Isabella Black" _he said with a all flinched from the name Isabella_. "Why these children important" _Rosalie said with venom in her voice. Everybody scowled at her. The man chucked humorous and said _well this children are special because they are known as the chosen ones._ Carlisle gasped and looked him. Everybody but Carlisle and Albus looked confused. Carlisle looked at us and told us to take a sit. We did and told Albus to explain. _Well the chosen ones are these four children who are destined to defeat the dark lord. The dark lord is very dark man but the name of Tom Riddle or Voldemort._ Everybody flinched at his name. _On Halloween night of 1980, he wanted James Potter, Lily Potter, Mary Black, Taylor Granger,and Fran Granger, to join the dark side and kill their children because of a prophecy someone made. But they didn't join so they went into hiding. The secret keeper of the house was Sirus Black. But he gave the job to Peter Pettigrew. Anyway on Halloween he gave the location the house up and the dark lord killed their parents. But the love of their parents let them live and they all have a scar from the rebound of the killing curse. _After he story all the girls were sobbing and we guys were looked like they wanted to kill something. Albus cleared his throat and looked to us._ So are you are coming to Hogwarts to help_. We all looked at each other and nodded._ OK you need to pack then._ We all ran upstairs and packed and was back in thirty minutes. _Hold hands _he said. We looked confused but did. _To Hogwarts headmaster's office_ he yelled and next thing we knew we were in an office.

Isabella Pov

After the plan was made it was time to go the Great Hall. We had to show the students that I was back at Hogwarts so we all got dressed to impress. So Hermione- the fashionsha- dressed us. Ron in a black and white Applecrombe shirt that said _death do us part_ with a picture of skeletons on it together, with red shinny jeans and chained, and some high tops. Harry in a yellow polo shirt with _sexy and I know it _with a picture of a mirror on it, black skinny jeans and chained also, and some polo boots. Hermione in a blue blouse with ruffles, blue jeans, and some 2' boots. Me in a blood red shirt with_ vampire suck_ on it and a picture of a fake vampire with fangs, black skinny jeans, some Jimmy Coos. We walk to our living room and comment on each other. Then we walked to the Great Hall's doors and get our formations. Harry and I in the front, Hermione behind me but on the right of me, Ron went behind Harry but on left like Hermione. We walked for Dumbledore to finish his speech and we walk in with different emotions.

Edward Pov

We walked into the Great Hall and Dumbledore started a speech. When Dumbledore was talking about the chosen ones he started to look around. We didn't find them; he said they were still asleep. But the questions going through everybody's was almost the same. Where is the golden gang and when Isabella is getting back. I was still confused but when I was about to ask them who they were but the doors to the Great Hall opened and everyone was in awe. In the door walked black haired boy in a yellow polo shirt with _sexy and I know it _with a picture of a mirror on it, black skinny jeans and chained also, and some polo boots with his arm around a black haired-girl in a blood red shirt with_ vampire suck_ on it and a picture of a fake vampire with fangs, black skinny jeans, some Jimmy Coos, a girl with brown mahogany hair in front of the girl in a blue blouse with ruffles, blue jeans, and some 2' boots, and a boy with red hair in a black and white Applecrombe shirt that said _death do us part_ with a picture of skeletons on it together, with red skinny jeans and chained, and some high tops. They walk –no- glided in the door and sat at the Slytherin table and stated to eat. When they all sat down the noise went back to when they weren't here. But my family and I were in so much shock from the vibe from them. Power and death from the boys and sweet and innocent from the two girls. _Who are they Emmett_ said in an awe voice. One of the girls sitting at the table with us said without looking _The black haired-boy is Harry Potter. He is 14, great at sports,and a great hair. In conclusion, he is the total package with looks, attitude,sportive and nice. Only under the ground you don't mess with the people hes with and a couple others. Hes a half blood. The girl with the blue blouse is Hermione Granger. She is very pretty,the smartest witch in the entire school and she knows it, she's a muggleborn but never call her that and she is dating the red head next to her. His name is Ronald Weasly. He hates to be called Ronald so we all call him, Ron. His family would be the red heads in the Gryffindor. Hes a easy guy to be around but he hates people who think their better than him because hes poor but wears designer clothing(hint hint) he is pure blood. Who is the girl_ Rosalie said with a jealous edge to her voice. The girl at the table smiled and said_ shes Isabella Black. Shes the most beautiful girl in the school. She can have any guys she wants but shes is dating Harry. Shes a totally class clown and loves it. She is very very intelligent. Her and Hermione both are the top 2 students. Shes a party animal like Harry and Ron but she tops them hands down. Shes also friends with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini but their not here yet to make their entrance. She is also pure blood too._ All of us were in awe over them. _ What is pure blood muggleborn and half blood_ Esme said with a unsure voice. _ They are like status names for people in the Wizardry World. Pure blood is the highest of the high. Their ancestors were all wizards or witches and sometimes to stay "pure" is they marry cousins together and produce heirs. Half-bloods means one parent in from a parent or parents that was pure blood or half blood and they have an heir with a muggleborn or a pure muggle. And last a muggleborn is a wizard child born from a purely muggle family with wizard blood or a rare gene is given to the child._ The girl trailed off as Dumbledore started to make an announcement. _ I would like to congrats new first years to Hogwarts and welcome the Cullen family to their new home for the year and hope every one has a good night. Golden gang I would like you all to come to my office with the Cullens. Dismissed. _The Golden Gang can be seen smirking very evilly at us _ What did we just walk into_ the family thoughts.


End file.
